Toiletry holders are well known in the art and can be used to store razors, toothbrushes and shampoo bottles, for example, and ensure that they dry properly after use. These holders vary in shape and design, but are often cup-like holders that either sit on a basin or ledge, or attach to a wall, e.g. in a shower area.
Toiletry holders that attach to a wall are generally more desirable, as they can be conveniently located, for example in a shower or on a mirror, and do not clutter ledges or other flat surfaces. Such holders are generally either permanently installed, e.g. with fixtures or adhesive, or temporarily installed with one or more suction cups that attach to a glossy surface, such as a mirror or a tile.
A problem with such toiletry holders of the prior art is that they are not particularly suitable for repeated installation and removal, as permanently installed holders generally damage the surface in which they are installed, and suction cups are prone to breakage. In particular, the suction cup is generally behind the holder, and is removed by pulling on the holder itself. This applies significant stress on the suction cup, and in particular where the suction cup attaches to the holder.
A further problem with toiletry holders of the prior art is that they are complicated to manufacture. In particular, a holder portion is generally manufactured separately from the suction cup portion, and subsequently assembled.
A further problem with toiletry holders of the prior art is that they may not be suitable for installation in a shower, or other area where they are exposed to streams of water.
Yet another problem with toiletry holders of the prior art is that they are generally not easy to clean. For example, dirt and grime generally accumulate at joins between the holder portion and the suction cups, and between the holder portion and the mirror or tile against which the holder is attached.
Furthermore, in bathroom environments, it is very desirable to have mirrors at convenient locations, as they enable a person to accurately apply make up, shave, or adjust their hair, for example.
However, such mirrors face similar problems to the toiletry holders discussed above. For example, mirrors that attach to a wall are generally more desirable, but such mirrors of the prior art is that they are not particularly suitable for repeated installation and removal. Furthermore, these mirrors are generally complicated to manufacture and are generally not easy to clean.
Finally, make-up holders, shower caddies and the like also face similar problems to toiletry holders, in that wall-based holders are more desirable, as they can be conveniently located, but are generally not particularly suitable for repeated installation and removal, are generally complicated to manufacture and are generally not easy to clean.
As a result, there is clearly a need for improved holders.
It will be clearly understood that, if a prior art publication is referred to herein, this reference does not constitute an admission that the publication forms part of the common general knowledge in the art in Australia or in any other country.